


Scrambled Eggs

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, Fem!Ja’far, Genderbend, Kissing, Modern AU, fem!sinbad, fem!sinja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You look pretty today.” Ja’far murmured, arms coiling around Sinbad’s waist from behind.Quick thing with Ja’far and Sinbad having a conversation while Sinbad cooks scrambled eggs.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Scrambled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I have things I need to focus on, but BAM fem!sinja came up and I couldn’t get it out of my head.

“You look pretty today.” Ja’far mumbled, arms coiling around Sinbad’s waist from behind.

“Hmm, really?” Sinbad asked, eyes closed as she got a quick peck on her nose from Ja’far’s soft lips.

“You’re pretty everyday.” Ja’far said, face nuzzled into Sinbad’s naked shoulder blade. 

“Thank you, such a sweetheart.” Sinbad said, giggling and trying to finish her breakfast with Ja’far’s strong arms around her waist, hands running idly over her form.

Sinbad heard a sigh from the other girl.

“You need to start wearing something other than panties, I don’t want anyone to see you naked again.” Ja’far mumbled, kissing the slope of Sinbad’s neck, sucking on the pulse point. “You’re for my eyes only.”

“Possessive are we now?” Sinbad asked teasingly, rolling in the affection.

“Maybe.” Ja’far said, smiling softly, even if Sinbad couldn’t see it, she could hear the change of tone.

“Yamraiha flirted with you last week too, I don’t want it to happen again.” Ja’far said.

“She was drunk, and she flirted with you too.” Sinbad pointed out, eyes checking on the scrambled eggs.

“We have slept together before, and she didn’t know we we’re dating.” Ja’far replied, a soothing hand running over Sinbad’s arm.

“Maybe we should invite her to our bed these days?” Sinbad teased.

“You make everything about sex.” Ja’far sighed, head flopping back on the tanned back, eyes catching on the birthmarks on her back, finger coming up to touch them.

“Not always.” Sinbad protested, pouting but enjoying the fingers tracing over her back.

“Prove it.” Ja’far said, not taking off her eyes from Sinbad’s back.

“Is my undying love for you not enough to prove it? I said ‘I love you’ without any indication of sex.” Sinbad said, turning off the stove, brushing her long ponytail over her shoulder, filling Ja’fars view with purple.

“I guess.” Ja’far sighed, stepping back and stretching.

“I have a job today that I need to finish, goodbye.” Ja’far said.

“Good luck.” Sinbad said, smiling as Ja’far went outside, door closing silently after she left. 

Sinbad’s morning had consisted of scrambled eggs, Tv, and sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Good scrambled eggs are bomb though. And Sinbad is having a amazing morning.


End file.
